Ivy and Starling, A Team, Savvy?
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: Rosy Beckett is whipped by her father. One day it goes to far, and he abandons her in Tortuga. Jack, his daughter, and Gibbs find her. Better Summary inside! I don't own PotC, obviously. If I did, Ivy and Starling would excist!
1. Terror of the Whip

Please review! I love each and every review; they're better than a bottle of rum!

Summary: Cutler Beckett whips and beats his daughter, Rosy Kynder Beckett, and one day he goes to far. He abandons her in a cave…

Jack and Gibbs find her after another rum incident and take her in.

Rosy immediately bonds with Starling Sparrow, Jack's blood daughter, and calls Jack and Gibbs her two new fathers, refusing Beckett's relation to her in any way.

As Rosy begins to go by the new name of Ivy, her power begins to show, and her father learns of her continued existence.

What happens when Beckett gains control of Davey Jones and wants to kill Ivy?

Chapter One

Rosy looked sadly at her meager supper: two bones with a couple of meat scrapes just barely clinging to them.

She brushed her brown-blonde hair from her face and glanced up at her father, Lord Cutler Beckett.

He was eating an apple, slowly chewing as he read a report given to him by Mercer.

Rosy hated Mercer; he was always getting her into trouble.

There was a knock at the door. Beckett glanced up.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Governor Swann," answered a voice. "I just got a message for you, sir."

"Yes, of course. Come in, Swann."

The governor walked swiftly into the room, clutching a scroll of paper.

Rosy shuddered inwardly at his presence; sometimes his messages were good, but most of the time they contained bad news. News that Rosy paid for.

"Here you are, sir." Swann exited.

Beckett unrolled the scroll in a bored way.

His eyes scanned the page. With every line, his expression grew more enraged.

Rosy moaned softly to herself; it was bad news. Why was it almost always bad news?

Beckett stood up and roared, "SO! HELPING PIRATES ESCAPE, ARE YOU?"

What an idiot. Didn't he know that she COULDN'T have helped pirates escape? He never let her leave his side. She had never SEEN a pirate, much less let one escape her father's maniacal clutches.

She knew all pirates weren't bad, of course.

She had heard Governor Swann talking of his daughter, Elizabeth, and her soon-to-be husband, Will Turner. She knew they had only gone to piracy to save Jack Sparrow.

Hopefully one day, they would visit, so she could escape the Endeavor and leap onto the Black Pearl and sail away from her cruel, deadly father to safety.

Beckett pulled his whip out of the cupboard. Rosy howled. "NO! FATHER, PLEASE, I DIDN'T HELP THE PIRATES! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! I'D NEVER HELP THE PIRATES!" OK, that was a total lie, but-

"SILENCE, BRAT!" growled her father. The whip fell.

From outside, Mercer and the other soldiers snickered appreciatively at the sound of Rosy's screams.

Inside, Rosy blacked out.

Beckett glared down at her. His daughter was too much trouble.

"MERCER!" he ordered, "HEAD FOR TORTUGA!"

Captain Jack Sparrow ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Starling Sparrow, his daughter, tore after him, snarling, "That must have been the most idiotic attempt to get rum I've ever seen!"

"Aye," gasped Gibbs, who came panting after the two of them.

"Wha' in the name of Davey Jones possessed ye to do that, Jack?"

"It's just another rum incident," Jack muttered, attempting to catch his breath and failing.

The three of them ran into a cave.

"I hate Tortuga," growled Starling, gulping down air.

"You and me both, Lassie," Gibbs replied.

Jack glared at both of them. "No one on my ship hates Tortuga!" He declared.

Starling rolled her eyes.

There was a pause.

"Hey…what's that?" asked Starling, searching for the source of the noise.

She looked around the rock Gibbs was sitting on.

"Bless my soul," she whispered, mortified.

Gibbs looked 'round, and Jack ducked past the rock.

A young girl, maybe six or seven, about Starling's age, lay bloodied and beaten on the ground.

"Daddy," said Starling, looking up, "We should take her back to the ship, make her well-"

"Of course," Jack cut her off.

"Mr. Gibbs, please find me some water.

Gibbs nodded and dashed off.

Starling gently shook the small girl.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Who are you? Who did this to you?"

The girl opened her eyes.

"Rosy…Swann…Father…Pirates…" Rosy's body trembled.

"Help me…Please, help me…"

And she blacked out once more.


	2. Rosy Kynder Beckett, You Say?

Author's Note: Hi! So, to my one reviewer, Smithy: No, no oriental blood that I know of, though it's certainly possible! Anyway, this story is taking place in Dead Man's Chest, when they're in Tortuga looking for new crew members. In my version, Will and Elizabeth got married before Beckett barged in, just 'cause I love screwing with Beckett's life. Oh, and Elizabeth has a surprise for everyone…!

Also, this is NOT a GibbsXJack fanfic. Rosy/Ivy decides Jack his her dad and Gibbs is her other dad.

One other thing: Right now, Ivy doesn't remember waking up and asking Starling, Jack, and Gibbs for help. Oh, and Starling's mom was killed by Beckett while he was looking for them.

Chapter Two

Rosy whimpered as her back throbbed painfully. Ow…it hurt so bad…. Rosy tried not to squint her eyes; plenty of times before, Father had seen, and begun whipping her again as punishment for passing out during the first one.

Finally, she could pretend no longer. There was no way she would be able to keep it up. She opened her eyes.

"HI!"

"AUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" yowled Rosy, leaping backward, her body slamming itself into Fight Mode.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I was waiting for you to wake up for, like, ever!"

"How long is 'forever,' exactly?" Rosy questioned.

"For the past six days."

"Who are you, per say?" asked Rosy, slowly, racking her brains to try to remember if she'd ever seen the black-haired girl before.

"Oh, Starling Sparrow, daughter of the famous, notorious, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh. Right." Rosy remembered the name Jack Sparrow…had she ever heard of Starling before, though? She couldn't tell.

Starling rubbed a wet washcloth on Rosy's torn back.

She sucked in her breath as her cloth came to a particularly nasty, deep whip cut. Who hit a kid that hard?

"So, how old are you?"

"My name's Rosy. Rosy…Kynder…"

"Rosy Kynder?"

"No…Rosy Kynder-"

There was a knock on the door, cutting Rosy off.

"Oi, Starling, Love, I need to talk to Rosy! Is she up? Can we come in?"

We? Rosy felt a flash of fear at the word. Who was 'we', exactly?

"OK, one minute, Dad!" called Starling.

She saw Rosy's wild eyes.

"Are you OK, Rosy?"

"Who's 'we'?" Rosy spit in terror, searching Starling's eyes for any sign of betrayal.

"Don't worry," Starling said in a soothing voice, "I'll check first, OK?"

"OK…."

Starling walked outside. "All right," she called, "Who all's coming in the cabin to see Rosy?"

Jack waltzed forward, a winning smile perched on his face. "Me, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Norrington."

"May I ask you why Norrington is coming?"

"He's just being an idiot," Jack smirked. "He seems to think that Rosy is Rosy Kynder Beckett. Imagine!" Jack roared with laughter at Norrington's stupidity.

"Kynder…Beckett…?" Starling asked, reeling.

"Yeah…why?"

"Come on, all of you. Just…wait until I tell you to come inside."


	3. Rosy's Dead, Ivy's Alive

Author's Note: Went back and reread my story last night-in chapter one, Will is Elizabeth's soon-to-be husband, but in chapter two, I said they were already married. Why is this? Because 1, They are married, Beckett didn't crash the wedding until after the minister or whoever said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife". But, Beckett doesn't know they're married, and Governor Swann's not about to correct him, either.

Chapter Three

Starling's mind reeled, Rosy Kynder Beckett, Rosy Kynder Beckett ,Rosy Kynder Beckett…. The words jumbled up, tangling together, creating a chaotic mess for her to unscramble: ….

Starling shook her head, trying to clear it, as she entered the cabin once again.

Rosy shank back onto the blankets, hiding herself behind pillows as Starling approached her.

"So…Rosy Kynder Beckett, huh?"

"How did you know?" Rosy demanded.

"James Norrington," replied Starling.

Rosy hissed furiously, "JAMES NORRINGTON?"

Starling was confused by the obvious rage and fear of the smaller girl.

"Yes, why?"

"He told my father things that made him whip me," growled Rosy. "Oh, how I'd love to pay him back in turn…" Rosy trailed off, lost in her fantasies.

Starling felt a surge of hatred. James Norrington…. The name alone was make her roar between her teeth.

She walked back outside the cabin.

"Can we go in now?" asked Jack, but Starling ignored him.

She walked right up to Norrington and slapped him across the face.

"What the-!" cried Norrington, spinning 'round to look at her.

"Starling!" called Jack, "What was that for? Not that I disapprove or anything, but-"

"He told that-that-that thing Beckett stuff that made him whip Rosy!" snarled Starling, her eyes wild with fury that she had never felt before.

"Wait just one minute. You mean to tell me that Rosy Kynder Beckett is on my ship, the Black Pearl?"

That threw Starling off the scent for a minute. As she regained her bearings she said, "Yes, I suppose so-"

"AH-HA!" yelled Jack triumphantly. "Bet old Beckett wasn't expecting that! That one sure as Davy Jones' Locker backfired on him!"

Jack jumped into what Starling supposed was a gleeful victory dance. He kicked his legs about him, flailing his arms, and throwing what little caution he had, if any, to the wind.

"So, are you three coming in or not?"

Jack, Gibbs, and Elizabeth halted the second they entered the cabin.

Rosy's catlike eyes glared at them warily, as though daring them to come closer. 'Come on,' a phantom voice seemed to whisper, 'Do you feel lucky? Hmmm? Do you? Try me. Come on, try me. It's all just a game. Let's see how lucky you really are.'

Elizabeth flinched away from the accusing round green orbs. Rosy's teeth bared in a terrifying, deadly smirk. 'Come to test your luck? I don't think you'll make it out of here alive,' sneered the voice.

Jack decided that, because he was so dang awesome, he was going to ease the tension. He yelled, "AND ONWARD CAME THE CAPTAIN!" before striding over to Rosy. The small girl gave a yowl of alarm, ducking under a blanket and quivering.

So much for her charade.

Her body tensed as Elizabeth drew closer, her eyes soft.

"Rosy?" she asked in a calm, soothing voice, "It's all right. Come on out. We won't hurt you."

Rosy gave a trilling yelp, saying, "Oh, right. That's rich. That's exactly what Father said to me the first time. You're not fooling anyone, Swann."

"Rosy, you mentioned a Swann? Was it Governor Swann?"

Rosy nodded warily.

"Then he's OK!" Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Why so annoyed?" asked Rosy, looking at Starling.

"Wait…wait, what? How did you know?"

Rosy didn't answer. Instead she told Jack, " You're frightened. Of me…and a fish-faced man…and some sort of black dot on your hand…"

"What? How could you possibly-"

"And you," Rosy continued, looking at Gibbs, "miss three…no, four people…"

Suddenly her body gave way underneath her.

"Rosy?" asked Starling, "are you OK?"

"Tired," murmured the small voice. "Too tired…"

"Well, then, we'll let you sleep, Rosy," called Jack, bustling the other two out of the room.

"No," gasped the six-year-old. "No…"

"No what?" asked Starling as the others paused, hopefully.

"No…not Rosy. Not anymore. Rosy's dead. I'm Ivy."

Author's Note: That's right! I just killed Rosy. Anyway, hope you liked the review! They're better than slapping James Norrington across the face!


	4. Yin and Yang, Peace or Choas?

Author's Note: To my wonderful reviewer, thank you for reading this! You are what keeps the stories going…

Also, Ivy is NOT reading minds, she's reading emotions, but she can pick up snippets of what causes the emotion, if the emotion is strong enough and focused that/those thing/s. Example: Gibbs is remembering his three daughters and his son, mainly because he's not sure where they are. Jack, obviously, is scared of Fish Face Jones and the Black spot. But Starling's annoyance isn't really directed on one person/thing; she's mad at the world now, so all Ivy's getting is a pissed off emotion.

Chapter Four

Ivy yawned, stretching her muscles taut; three days had passed since her name change and everyone had learned about her Emotion Reading.

She closed her eyes. Today, she felt better, and would be going out on the deck to explore her new home, the Black Pearl.

Home. Funny, she'd never had one of those before. Weird.

Starling stirred beside her, yet did not wake; she had been up late reading. Ivy glanced at the guilty culprit: A Pirate's Guide to Living With, Killing, and Otherwise Dealing With Their Enemies, By Captain Teague.

Captain Teague was Jack's dad and Starling's grandfather. The catch? Teague didn't know she existed.

Jack called, "Oy! Starling! Ivy! Wake up, you're coming with me to port! That is, if Ivy's up to it…" he trailed off guiltily.

Starling raised her head up and fought to keep her eyes open, asking, "Where's the gunfire?"

Ivy snickered, "Your dad wants us to come to port with him."

"Probably-after more-r-r-r-r-ruuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm," yawned Starling. "Come on, let's go. Ports are always fun."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Starling half-purred.

AT THE PORT, 25 MINUTES LATER

Jack whimpered as he looked at the port. "Maybe we should leave…" he began.

Starling was laughing so hard she was bent double, trying to catch her breath, gasping, "See-why- I –why-why-why-I-LOVE-ports?"

Ivy gazed at the millions of wanted posters, each bearing Jack's face, all that she could see were plastered to one building wall; there were obviously more all over the city, and said, "It's at this point that you have to ask yourself, 'Just how many trees were killed for a portion of those?'"

"You know what?" said Jack, "I've decided I like living just a smidgen more than I like rum. Let's go."

"Where are we headed now?" asked Starling, her laughing still hurting her sides and causing her to limp toward the rowboat.

"To visit the Pirate Lord, Madam Ching," replied Jack. Then he added, "I hope she doesn't remember that I owe her money."

BACK ON THE SHIP, 1 MONTH LATER, ALMOST TO MADAM CHING'S

Ivy flexed her fingers, inspecting her nails. She'd grown them very long; they now looked more like claws or talons than nails. They were also fine weapons; she'd been practicing battle skills with them. So far, she could slice through thick bags of sand without any trouble at all.

She picked up her file and began to re-sharpen them. The problem with her training was that it dulled the claws easily and quickly.

Starling looked over at Ivy and saw it: the Emotion Reading Sight. Ivy's eyes had glazed over, and were half-lidded as she began interpreting the messages she was receiving.

Her friend shook her head. Then Ivy roared in laughter. "He can't believe it…the idiot…what did he expect…?"

"What did you Sense?" asked Jack.

"Daddy- you're not going to believe this- but-Beckett- tried to find me in Tortuga-and he's so-confused-" she gasped though her laughter.

"How do you know that, Ivy?" asked Jack, surprised.

Ivy blinked. I don't know…" she muttered, clearly suddenly confused.

"Could you tell where he was?"

"Yeah, defiantly Tortuga."

"Now I'm really confuzzlified." Jack mumbled, walking off.

"All right," said Gibbs, "When Captain Jack Sparrow says he's confuzzlified, somethin' be wrong. Now, wha' be wrong, you two?"

"Ivy's Emotion Reading is intensifying or something," explained Starling, shrugging.

"It's OK, Dad," said Ivy, "I think it's cool."

"I know ye, Ivy, and I know yur power. An' let me tell ye, tha' right there could be enough righ' there for Lor' Cutler Beckett to want to kill ye."

Ivy flexed her claws and purred, "I'd like to see him try."

3 DAYS LATER, AT MADAM CHING'S PALACE

A very pale-faced woman with bright red blush and bright blue eye shadow smiled, opening her arms in welcome.

"Jack Sparrow! How nice to see you again!" she called.

"Yeah, excuse me, but I think you're forgetting the 'Captain' that goes in there somewhere. You know, like, before the 'Jack Sparrow' part." Jack said, looking half crestfallen, half annoyed.

"I knew that would get a reaction out of you," Ching said happily.

"Yeah, thanks."

"And who are these fine young ladies?" asked the Chinese woman kindly, looking at Starling and Ivy.

"My daughters," said Jack proudly.

"I sense that they are Yin and Yang," said Ching in a foreboding voice. "They may bring great peace for us, or thrust us into war and chaos. Guard them well, Jack, for I sense they shall have extremely amazing power."

NOTE: Jack is Daddy, Gibbs is Dad


	5. Lizard Breath and Davy Jones

Author's Note

I never got any review on my last chapter! Can I please have one? Pwease?

This is supposed to be about Ivy and Starling, but occasionally I guess I'll write Will for you all…Also, Smithy, I'm a total Willabeth! Sparrabeth creeps me out…

Also, Jack does not remotely like Elizabeth in a romantic way. She's an annoying friend/traitor.

SO SORRY! I haven't updated….I'm horrible…Wednesday was Parent Teacher Conferences, Thursday I had to get ready for my birthday, and Friday was my birthday…busy week…I'm sorry

Chapter Five

"_Maybe we're not rich, but we're happy, happy_

_Maybe we can't afford a big dark house like the Malfoys_

_We're the Weasley Clan and we love everybody, everybody_

_If you came over you'd be a Weasley too, yes, it's true"_

~_I Heart Weasleys _by Ministry of Magic

Ivy came out of her room wearing a poofy, fluffed-up Chinese dress, wearing a large, hat to match. Huge necklaces, bracelets, rings, and other useless bangles covered every bejeweled, glittering, glamorized inch of her. The outfit, she noted, seemed to revolve around blue.

Starling looked just like her, except her outfit was, horribly, pink.

"Oh god, I feel…girly," she moaned.

"I feel…puffy," Ivy agreed.

"Well, don't you girls look…nice," said Jack hesitantly, knowing he could be slaughtered at any second for saying the wrong thing.

"Don't lie, Daddy, we look like Lizard Breath," Ivy complained.

"Lizard Breath?"

"That's what Ivy calls Elizabeth," Starling explained.

"You know what? I don't care, I'm taking this costume off," growled Ivy.

"Feel free," Jack replied.

_My Dearest Will,_

_It has been too long since I saw you, my love._

_Jack is his usual unhelpful self; I don't have any ideas on how he's still Captain._

_He's got a daughter; can you believe it? Her name is Starling. He's also adopted Lord Cutler Beckett's Daughter, Rosy Kynder Beckett. She changed her name to Ivy Gibbs Sparrow. Gibbs and Jack both rescued her from the brink of death. She calls me 'Lizard Breath'. She's a strange little squirt._

_I miss you, Will. When will I see you again? I need you here with me._

_I'm pregnant._

_Sincerely Signed,_

_Your Loving Wife Elizabeth Turner_

Ivy lay on her bed in the ship. They had left China; Madam Ching had taught Ivy and Starling some defense, and now it was back to the sea. Things were bleak; Jack was safest on land, Ivy on water. There was no middle ground.

Starling lay in her own bunk nearby, fast asleep. That was usually all they did besides practice.

Ivy felt a clammy hand clap over mouth. She yelped, but the hand muffled the sound.

Starling choked beside her sister; and then both girls' worlds went black.

Jack walked into the girls' cabin to wake them up. They slept like the dead.

They weren't there.

The only clue was a note:

_Dear Jack:_

_Your debt is paid._

_Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman_

Review! They're better than calling Elizabeth Lizard Breath!


	6. Blind and Twins

This Chapter is a songfic-thing. Song is _Blind _by Ke$ha.

Chapter Six

_I think you got the best of me  
>You're sleepin' with the enemy<br>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, I'm so low<br>My heart stops, I already know  
>You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone<em>

Ivy whimpered as the whip hit her again. She had escaped for a time, escaped from cruelty and hurt, yet it had returned to punish her for escaping. Why couldn't Jack and Gibbs been kind? Why had they simply given her to Jones?

She had been a fool. She had trusted. What had it gotten her? Pain. She wished she had just died when she was in the cave. No such luck.__

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die<br>Oh whoa whoa  
><em>

Ivy hated them. She hated that she had trusted them, that they had been traitors. Trust was an enemy, and she would not submit to it now.

Her body was on fire. But why should she care? No one else did, so why should she be any different?

_I've let go, finally over you  
>This drama that you put me through<br>I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
>The beat drops, you're so low<br>It's last call and it's gotten old  
>Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone<br>_

She had let go. Jack and Gibbs could forget about her now. For all she cared, they could live their lives without her and be happy.

It hurt to realize just how much she had loved and trusted them.

She could feel her bone jutting through her back, feel the whip attempt to crack it to get at the marrow.

She couldn't help wincing.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me, you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die<br>Oh whoa whoa_

"Jack and Gibbs don't love you. They never have. They just wanted to give you to me, to settle Jack's debt. I'm going to put you out of your misery, Ivy. I'm going to kill you." Jones' icy voice trickled to the front of her memory.__

_I trusted you, you were the first  
>Then you lied and it gets worse<br>You broke me down  
>Now just look around<br>Who's all alone?  
>Who's all alone now?<em>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THESE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN! THEY CAN'T BE OLDER THAN FIVE OR SIX! WHY ARE YOU WHIPPING THEM?" A voice rang out across the room.

"Jack Sparrow sent his daughters to settle his debt, William Turner. Don't interfere with their deaths."__

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
>Never gonna catch me cry<br>Oh whoa whoa  
>You must be blind if you can't see<br>You'll miss me 'til the day you die  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>Without me you're nothing  
>Oh whoa whoa<br>You must be blind if you can't see  
>You'll miss me 'til the day you die <em>

"Daddy…help me, Daddy…Dad…I need you both…please help me…." Ivy choked out the words, blood spilling out of her opened jaws.

Davy laughed and added, "Both of Beckett's twins are going to pay."


	7. Thyme

Shall we get THREE chapters in one day? Probably not.

Chapter Seven.

Starling yowled in pain as another stroke of the whip hit her back.

Her body burned.

"STARLING!"

Jack launched himself toward her. "Starling, honey, are you OK?"

Starling whimpered in response.

"Jack Sparrow!" sneered Jones.

"You bastard! You're trying to kill my daughters?"

"Oh, no. Well, yes, but mostly, I'm taking three souls to repay your debt."

"THREE souls?" asked Jack warily.

"Oh, that's right, you and Ivy don't know about Thyme, do you?" laughed Jones.

"She's Ivy's twin sister. She's got powers too. Unfortunately, I can't risk them destroying me."

"You vicious monster! How dare you!"

Jones laughed evilly.

Suddenly, Ivy felt herself land on the floor. She moaned in pain, but did not react further.

Will Turner winced; a huge puddle of blood spilled on the floor, remnants of her attack.

"Jack, we should hurry! Ivy's losing too much blood, she can't survive much longer!"

"What?" Jack hurried over to look at Ivy. Ivy's bone showed though the blood, muscle, sinew, and skin. "Oh, no, Ivy, are you all right? Dear, can you hear me?"

Ivy hissed, her eyes rolling, glazed, and wide. She lashed out, attempting to claw them; Jack wondered if she could even him. Perhaps not.

"Get her to Gibbs; she needs more attention," growled Jack, keeping his voice low so Jones couldn't hear. "If you can, come back, and help me with Starling and Thyme. They'll need our help."

Will hurriedly nodded, snatching up Ivy and leaping out toward the light that led to the Black Pearl.

Ivy felt a stab of fear.

_Where is he taking me? Who is he? Is he going to kill me?_

Ivy blacked out before she could discover the answers to her questions.

YES! THREE CHAPTERS!


	8. The Betrayal of Jack and Joshamee

Hey…read the chapter? Then…REVIEW!

You know what? I want a funeral where they play rock music, and paint my coffin with yellow fingerprints. Just a thought.

A fourteen year-old is havin fun with her characters Ivy, Starling, and, now, Thyme. This is their Dead Man's Chest Adventure. Should I continue with At World's End and On Stranger Tides?

Chapter Eight

Jack felt like screaming. A week had passed, and, though Starling was finally awake, she still flinched and whimpered anytime anyone approached her. Thyme, a young, pretty five-year-old had immediately become attached to them, just happy that someone had finally rescued her from Jones.

However, Ivy had not woken up. She was starting to get a horribly high fever, and the only time her eyes had opened, they had been wide, glazed, and sightless.

Her life was hanging by a thread, and Jack didn't know what to do. When would she finally be better? He didn't know, and it broke his heart.

_Ivy yelped; not another stroke! No!_

_Too late; it was upon her, hurting her, destroying her; who was hitting her?_

_She looked around. _

_Jack grinned as he flicked the whip at her again._

"_No, Daddy, no!"_

_Another whip hit her and she looked around to see Gibbs sneering down at her._

"_HELP!" she howled, clawing desperately to get away from the hurt. She felt blood wash down her back and she cried out in pain. "NO! DAD! DADDY! NO! PLEASE! NO!" She was sobbing, her tears hitting the floor shamelessly._

_She broke, and true darkness engulfed her form._

Thyme yawned, then jumped up, excitement in her green, yellow-flecked eyes. The long scar across her face and eye stood out, prominent, but Thyme didn't care.

Thyme had a family, and that was all that mattered to her.

She had two dads, and two sisters, one of which was her biological twin!

Thyme felt a pang of fear; she hadn't even really met Ivy, but her sister lay dying now, and Thyme definitely didn't want that to happen.

Jack was watching over her, his eyes bloodshot. He was terrified, Thyme knew, that Ivy might die.

Starling didn't like leaving Ivy either. She was extremely protective, and loved her sister dearly.

Suddenly, Ivy's eyes flew open. They rolled for a moment, before settling on Jack, and Gibbs, who had just walked into the room. Ivy gulped, before yowling in terror and hatred.

I love ending things like that. Review; you might get your chapter faster!


	9. Trusting Liars and the Heart

So…World's End? On Stranger Tides? I need feedback, people!

This chapter probably won't be real long…I had a huge assignment I didn't have to do today but wanted out of the way…I'm sorry, guys, but school first…because if it's not I lose the computer and you don't get chapters at all. Sob.

Nine Chapters. You know what that means? It means Ivy and Starling have had a better life in a few weeks than Lily had in a few months. EPIC.

OK, for this chapter we're trying…dun dun dun…POVS. I know, we should all cower…but if I like them for this chapter, I might keep them…so let's just wait and see.

Chapter Nine

Starling's POV

Ivy hissed, clawed, and just plain screeched in terror.

Her eyes were wide, and she was pressing herself against the wall, whimpering and yowling.

I understood immediately.

I turned to Daddy and Gibbs and began shoving them out the door.

"But she just woke up!" Daddy protested, fighting to stay inside, despite a roar from Ivy.

"She doesn't want you in here!" I growled, pushing Daddy out. "Thyme, come help me over here, would you?"

Ivy's POV

Starling

Starling

Starling

Starling

Thyme?

Starling

Thyme

Thyme

Thyme

No

Starling

My mind whirled, and then, sneering faces, Daddy, Dad, Sparrow, Gibbs, Jack, Joshamee, swirled around my form.

And I growled jeeringly again.

Thyme's POV

Ivy was just like me, but scarless, and mortified. Her green, yellow-flecked eyes were wide and hating, and she hissed angrily.

Then, sensible word formed: "YOU MONSTERS! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU LIARS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She launched herself at Gibbs, snarling, and I left Starling's side to intercept her. I caught her midriff, holding her back, trying to find some footing that would prevent my twin from overbalancing.

I couldn't find one.

Then, Will came into the room.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" asked Daddy shakily.

"We're here. It's time to find the heart."

NOTE: I am going to make Thyme's scarred eye my profile pic; I have to draw it first though.


	10. Neck Massages and Fishface

So…POVs? Yes or no? Answers…? REVIEW!

Thanks to my two wonderful reviews Both Artemis and Athena, and Smithy! YOU. TWO. ROCK.

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU TWO.

Chapter 10

Jack's POV

"The heart…?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, Jack, the heart," said Will in a testy voice. "You know, the thing we've been after for the past few months?"

"…What have we been looking for?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Serious about what?"

"Are you suffering from short term memory loss?"

Starling and Thyme were busy trying to keep Ivy pinned down so she couldn't claw anyone to ribbons.

"Probably," gasped Thyme, desperately beginning to give Ivy a neck massage.

At first, I didn't get it.

Then, Ivy began to purr like a kitten.

Ivy's POV

KILL  
>KILL<br>KILL  
>KILL<br>KILL  
>KILL<br>KILL  
>DIE<br>DIE  
>DIE<br>DIE  
>KILL<br>KILL  
>KILL<br>KILL  
>KILL<br>DIE  
>KILL<br>DIE  
>KILL<br>DIE  
>KILL<br>DIE

Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh…..

That is _**GOOD**_.

I love neck massages. Love 'em.

I couldn't help but turning off my yowling and turning on my purring.

Starling's POV

OK, honestly, I don't know why, but that totally works every time. I found out about it a few months ago, and I've been using it ever sense.

LATER AFTER JACK STEAL THE HEART AND GETS BACK TO THE PEARL

"Oi! Fishface!" called Daddy.

"Dad, if you want to die, keep it up," I warned.


	11. Telling Off Jones and Winged Wolves

Hey! Almost done! OK, are we going to do POVs for the next two books? Or more, if there are more movies. So, POVs?

Chapter 11

Starling's POV

Conveniently, at that moment, Jack fell down to where the rest of the crew was. Everyone hissed, imagining the potential pain, but Jack simply popped up calling, "GOT IT!" and held up his jar of dirt.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT, DADDY?" I looked up, surprised at who I saw.

Ivy's POV

I grinned down at them. Before, I had been terrified. I'd thought Jack had sacrificed me to Jones for his debt. Then, I saw his emotions.

He didn't hate me, or just want to use me.

He loved me the same way he loved Starling and Thyme.

Now, I knew the truth.

"HEY! JONES!" I yelled, "FISHFACE! HAVE YOU HEARD OF AIR FRESHENERS?"

"Ivy, I think that's going too far!" yelled Thyme, sounding worried.

"I DON'T THINK I'VE GONE FAR ENOUGH!" I crowed in reply.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" screamed Starling.

"OBVIOUSLY. IF I WASN'T, I WOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED JACK SPARROW'S STUPIDITY THIS LONG!"

"I resent that," snapped Jack.

"But it's true," I sneered in reply.

"Anyway…" growled Jack, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!"

I realized it a second before Jones.

"YOU'RE MAD!" I shrieked, suddenly paralyzed with fear. "HAVE YOU FINALLY SNAPPED? GONE INSANE? BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL SEEMS LIKE IT!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Jones, and the cannons began to fire.

Starling's POV

I had a feeling Ivy was right about Daddy finally going insane.

I dived to the side, pulling Thyme with me as shrapnel flew everyone.

Suddenly, I heard Jones's men shrieking in surprise and fear. I looked up.

A small, yet glorious gray and black wolf. She had two, huge wings. She had one large feathered bird's wing on her left side, a dragon-like one on her right.

Her back was covered in scars, like whip scars, and she had obvious markings.

Her eyes had triangles above and below them, making a diamond when she blinked. Her tail was tipped black, as were her ears. Her paws were black, and her claws were about a hundred and fifty times too long. Each segment of her bat-wing was tipped black, like her bird-wing.

She howled, and swooped past, just as Thyme leaped up to join her, exploding from human into winged wolf. Her howl was one that caught everyone off-guard.

And suddenly, twin wolves, with the exception of Thyme's eye scar and Ivy having more scars on her back, hovered above her. But there was one other difference: both of Thyme's wings were like dragon's.

I stared, and suddenly, a voice sounded in my mind: _Hey! Starling! What are you doing, just sitting around? Come on! Join us! Or are you going to just sit around like a grounded hen?_

"IVY!" I yowled, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A HEN! OR DO YOU WANT YOUR WINGS PLUCKED?"

_I've only got one wing you could pluck, _she taunted.

_I have nothing to do with this, Starling! _Thyme insisted.

Another cannon blast had me leaping into the air, and suddenly, it caught me.

It was like someone had pulled me inside out, but painlessly. It was like…unfolding, and then re-folding in a completely different way.

And then I was swooping alongside my sisters.

_Nice wings. _Thyme complimented me._ All bird. No dragon._

_Nice fur. I like your forehead. _Ivy agreed.

_What about it? _I demanded, worried I might have 'Loser' or something up there.

_Nothing bad, it's just got a cool wavy, pointy marking. _Soothed Ivy.

_Like that sun on Thyme's flank? _I asked, just noticing the marking.

_Or that moon on yours, _Ivy nodded. _What have I got?_

_A star, _Thyme told her.

Down below, on deck, Jack had passed out. Gibbs fanned him, calling, "Oi! Girls! Are ye goin' to keep flyin' up thar, or are ye goin' to come down an' help us?"

_Drama queen, _I mumbled.

Ivy and Starling both began telling me off as we flew to the _Dutchman_.

REVIEW! They're better than changing into a winged wolf and telling off Jones!


	12. The Kraken is Released

Hey! Two chapters. Like the wolf idea? I can't get rid off it, so it's staying. This chapter: THE KRAKEN! DUN DUN DUUUN!

Chapter 12

Ivy's POV

We began to dive-bomb the crew of the _Dutchman_, yowling, howling, clawing, and biting. Few got away without at least a scratch.

I flew in for an attack on Jones, screeching madly. My claws dug into his slimy, tentacly face.

_NO! _roared Thyme angrily, _leave him, Ivy! Jones is mine!_

_I have a claim too! _I insisted.

_Maybe, _she allowed, _but I want to fight him too. Let me deal with the bosun, and then we can hurt him together! But we can't kill him without the heart._

_Obviously._

I launched myself again, swiping madly, as Thyme joined me, going in for a throat bite.

"RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" screamed Jones.

_NO! _ we shouted in unison as the tentacles of the beast began to attack the Pearl.


	13. The Kraken Struck Ship is Rallied

_Sad. Another song-fic, with more to come…_

_Songs: Gryffindor Rally Cry and The Lightning Struck Tower by Ministry of Magic_

_Chapter 14_

Ivy:

_Today's the big game  
>The one we've been waiting for<br>We're ready_

Starling:_  
>We'll represent the house flag of Gryffindor<br>We've gotta win_

Thyme:_  
>The Ravenclaws have got nothing on us<br>We'll defeat them and not even break a sweat  
><em> 

Ivy:_  
>Now hear me<br>Today we meet our destiny  
>All together<br>Lets do this for Harry_

Starling:  
><em>So who are we fighting for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!<em>

Thyme:_  
>And who are we flying for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! <em>

Starling:_  
>So who are we fighting for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore! <em>

Thyme:_  
>And who are we flying for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!<br>_

Ivy:_  
>On to the pitch now<br>Onward and upward  
>We're weightless<br>The sky is our home  
>And they are invaders<br>Today is ours  
>Ginny will seek and Ron is the keeper<br>They're no match for scarlet fury_

Ivy:_  
>Now hear me<br>Today we meet our destiny  
>All together<br>Lets do this for Harry_

Starling:  
><em>So who are we fighting for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, givin it all for the red and gold!<em>

Thyme:_  
>And who are we flying for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, this is battle this is war! <em>

Starling:_  
>So who are we fighting for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, we're a force you can't ignore! <em>

Thyme:_  
>And who are we flying for? <em>

All:_  
>Gryffindor, this is battle this is war!<br>_

Jack's POV

Three weightless wolf bodies clawed, bit, tore at the tentacles of the beast. Their teeth pulled innocents from the fray; others were left to the Kraken to have their fates decided.

The Locker was chosen.

As Gibbs ordered the girls to herd the others to the lifeboats, Elizabeth approached me.

"I know you have a crush on me, Lizzie, but you're preggo, to Will. So leave me alone. Besides, the girls don't want another mother."

She kissed me fiercely, "What the-? Elizabeth, get the hell off of me!"

I backed away, fighting to push her away gently; if I hurt her, Will would kill me!

I heard the click.

"Traitor," I hissed, seeing the cuff.

"Like I can't say the same about you," she seethed. "Besides, the girls are safer this way."

Ivy's POV

Jack had apparently 'elected' to stay behind, but I didn't believe that bullshit.

I let out a shriek of pain as I heard Jack's physical pain ramming my head, along the betrayal….

"Eyes, open wide but not  
>Of my own choosing<br>I cannot hide my eyes  
>I see the horror<p>

All my worst fears right before me (right before me)  
>No way out of the nightmare I see (the nightmare I see)"<p>

I launched myself at Elizabeth suddenly, shrieking,

"Fight back!  
>You coward, don't turn your back on me this time<br>I knew it from the start your heart is black inside  
>Half-blood prince it's time to pay for your every sin<br>To get away you'll have to kill me like you killed him  
>Like you killed him!"<p>

Everyone stared at me in horror.

"Cloaked, constrained, and paralyzed  
>But I am moving now<br>I'll see that you stand trial  
>I'll bring your execution<p>

All my senses are impaling (are impaling)  
>Hatred floods me like a black flame (like a black flame)"<br>I clawed furiously,  
>"Fight back!<br>You coward, don't turn your back on me this time  
>I knew it from the start your heart is black inside<br>Half-blood prince it's time to pay for your every sin  
>To get away you'll have to kill me like you killed him<br>Like you killed him

(Right before me)  
>(All my senses are impaling)<br>(Like a black flame)

Fight back!  
>You coward, don't turn your back on me this time<br>I knew it from the start your heart is black inside  
>Half-blood prince it's time to pay for your every sin<br>To get away you'll have to kill me like you killed him  
>Like you killed him<p>

Fight back you coward!  
>Sectumsempra!"<p>

I slashed at her.  
>"Levicorpus!"<p>

I kicked off Starling and Thyme, trying to held me back.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<br>I fell back to earth as another wave of agony hit me, then;

"Fight back!  
>You coward, don't turn your back on me this time<br>I knew it from the start your heart is black inside (Fight back!)  
>Half-blood prince it's time to pay for your every sin<br>To get away you'll have to kill me like you killed him  
>Like you killed him<p>

Fight back!  
>You coward, don't turn your back on me this time<br>I knew it from the start your heart is black inside (Fight back!)  
>Half-blood prince it's time to pay for your every sin<br>To get away you'll have to kill me like you killed him  
>Like you killed him!"<p>

Thyme's paw gently touched my throat.  
>"(Right before me)<br>Like you killed him  
>(The nightmare I see)"<p>

Slowly, I fell into the stupor she urged me to succumb to.


	14. He Doesn't Remember, Little Tigress

Last chapter! Happy moment, sad moment…you may cry.

Just kidding. Please don't cry! Ivy, Starling, and Thyme are Sisters, Savvy? Is coming soon! (Maybe even today!)

I'm sorry I haven't already updated, I really wanted to, but I have a freakin' D in math because I failed a test that counts for forty percent of my final grade. Luckily, I can retake it. But still, I studied forever for that and still haven't gotten my new score. Plus I'm redoing all my old assignments. I'm sick of dividing negative exponents.

Chapter 14

Ivy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ow…my head…" I looked up at my twin and my adopted sister.

"Dammit, you two, who slipped me a rum?" I demanded.

Thyme did her best not to look guilty.

"Wow, that's low," Starling muttered, watching as I struggled to catch a dancing, dodging, weaving Thyme.

"I swear to God, Thyme, when I catch you you'll be begging for my mercy, which I may not give!"

"Violent much?" Thyme teased.

"You have a death wish, girl!" I roared.

I suddenly stiffened: I heard Jack! I could hear him! But…I sensed love as he remembered us: Starling, Thyme, and me, but…there was confusion, also. Why did he love us? He didn't know why he loved us. He didn't know why he loved us. He didn't know. He didn't remember us.

My father didn't remember me.

"Is dat my Little Tigress?"

"Tia Dalma?" I looked up at the familiar voice.

The old woman I knew so well came out of the shadows.

"'Ello, my Tigress," purred Tia.

"You know her?" asked Gibbs, awed.

"Yes, Dad," I murmured. "She used to babysit me before…"

"Before what, Tigress?" Tia looked confused.

"Well, I, err, um-"

"Beckett's been whipping her," mumbled Gibbs helpfully.

I winced as Tia bent down.

"How long has this been going on, Little Tigress?"

"Um…"

Starling looked at me seriously. "Do you even know?"

"Right before Tia left," I whispered. "That's when he started."

Tia growled softly, "Beckett believes he is de kin' of da worl'," Tia growled. "'E needs to be taugh' otherwise."

She gently unbuttoned a few snaps to my shirt.

"Does it still 'urt, dahling?" she asked, stroking the still-healing wounds left by Beckett and Jones.

"Um…"

"Ivy…" Starling and Thyme warned in unison, before turning to smirk at each other.

"Yeah, a little…" I admitted slowly, feeling a little ashamed and guilty for saying so.

"She's lying!" Elizabeth roared, storming into the room after Cotton's parrot (whom I'd dubbed "Feathers"). "Not me!"

"Liar! Liar!" squawked Feathers teasingly. "Liar! Liar! Shoot her! Shoot her!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMNED BIRD!" Elizabeth screamed, her eyes wild.

"Lizzy, calm down," Will called, wrapping his arms gently around her bulging, distorted stomach.

Tia stood up.

Gibbs muttered, "Jack was a good man, eh, girls?" He took a swig of rum before adding, "A good man, until his end."

"Aye," Starling agreed at once.

"Aye," Thyme added.

"Aye." I murmured. "A man of truth, sometimes-" everyone else laughed "-and honor, even if he didn't admit it. A good father. A very good father."

"Agreed!" Starling yelled, rising.

"Exactly!" Thyme called.

"If given the opportunity and the means, would you t'ree go to find Jack a' Worl's End?" Tia demanded.

"YES!" all three of us yowled.

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yes," Will hesitantly said.

As everyone else said their two cents worth, I watched Will searching Elizabeth's face.

Searching for something he would never find, in her eyes or his.

Love was not something Captain Jack Sparrow felt for Elizabeth Swann Turner, or something that he would ever feel.

Starling's POV

I looked to Ivy and followed her gaze to Will. He was watching Elizabeth, but nothing seemed wrong with that. She was his wife; why shouldn't he be worried about her little meltdown?

I didn't see why he shouldn't be worried, but Ivy was giving Will an exasperated look, like he was being foolish.

She shook her head before turning and catching me watching her.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at them?" I hissed.

"Because Will is being an idiot. And because I'm pissed with Norrington. Want more reasons?"

"What does Norrington have to do with this?" I demanded.

"He stole the heart."

"He what?" I half-yelled.

"Shut up, idiot!" hissed Ivy. "He stole the thump-thump, yes, but we have to deal with this slowly, careful-like. Do you understand?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Norrington could give Beckett the heart. At any time, Starling."

"Does he have it now?"

Her eyes glazed over for a second. "No. He's agitated; he wants it but he doesn't have it." She laughed as she added, "He wants something to hit right now. He wishes he hadn't gotten rid of me."

"Norrington is going to tell Beckett about you," I murmured fearfully. I was scared about her reaction.

"Let him. I don't care, I'm going to kill Beckett."

"What? Ivy, he tormented you for years! Honestly, do you really think you can kill him?"

"Absolutely. Next time I see him, Beckett will beg for mercy."

"And?" I asked, fearing her answer.

"And he won't get it. Next Time we meet, Beckett will die. Next time we meet, I will kill him."

Thyme's POV

Tia Dalma smirked in happiness at our answers. "Little Tigress, come here please."

Ivy approached her eyes shining, trusting, happy and content.

"Yes, Tia?"

"Little Tigress, you must be the voice of reason to us all. You understand?"

Ivy dipped her head. "Yes, Tia, I understand."

"And now, to get to Worl's End, you will need a ship. And a Captain."

She turned to grin toothlessly at someone behind her.

Hector Barbossa walked down the steps. He held a juicy, green, soury apple in one hand, grinning at all of us.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"What? Thyme, what is it?" Ivy shrieked, hurrying over and rubbing my arms quickly and nervously.

"I KNOW HIS GODDAMNED NAME!" I yelled, horrified.

"You mean you've met him, too?" Starling asked, glaring at Barbossa with dislike.

"HELL NO! I'VE NEVER FREAKING MET THE GUY AND I KNOW HIS NAME!"

"It's just another power, Thyme. Don't worry."

Barbossa seemed unfazed.

"So, Starling, would ye mind tellin' me wha's become of me ship?"

Then he began laughing manically.

END OF IVY AND STARLING, A TEAM, SAVVY?

Thanks to everyone who has read this story. You rock my world! Check my sequel. You might be surprised.

Two my two reviewers, Smithy and Both Artemis & Athena, you are amazing. You both are excellent.

Please check the next story, Ivy, Starling, and Thyme are Sisters, Savvy?

Summary: Ivy, Thyme, and their adoptive sister Starling are on the search for Captain Jack at World's End. However, as the twins begin to uncover secrets of their pasts and of Jack's, they begin to ignore Starling, fearing her reaction to their discoveries.

Starling, meanwhile, fears Ivy's obvious fear of something she isn't telling anyone else and begins to wonder if her twin sisters plan to leave her to her own devices.

As things get worse, Ivy is forced to wonder what state Jack is in…and if he remembers them at all.

Read it, please!

To all my readers, thank you. I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved writing it!

(Sorry! This would have been up yesterday, but I had to go to bed before I could post .)


End file.
